


State of Emergency

by reeby10



Category: Confident - Demi Lovato (Music Video)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Documentation, F/F, Getting Together, Government Conspiracy, News Media, Post-Canon, very vague sex lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: They figured out pretty quickly that the marshal was not the top of the food chain, not by a long shot. There was no way that he was with the amount of resources and reach he had. Which meant that somewhere out there was the person truly responsible, and they were going to find whoever it was if it was the last thing they did.





	State of Emergency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weakinteraction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weakinteraction/gifts).



> Dear weakinteraction, you said you liked non-standard formats, so I decided to run with that. I had a lot of fun figuring out how to work the government documents and news articles into the rest. I hope you like it!
> 
> FYI, if you have site skins turned off, I really suggest you turn them on for this! It will look a lot better, I promise lol
> 
> Many, many, _many_ thanks to Biff for all the help coding this mess!

### INTERNAL MEMO: EYES ONLY

**To:** ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮  
 **From:** Dr.  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮  
  


**May 23, 2018**

  


####  **Subject:** Project  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ \- Preliminary Tests

  


Preliminary tests are underway, per earlier communications. Enclosed is requested information on Project  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮.

My report on preliminary tests to follow within the next week. Barcode application seems to be progressing at normal rates with an acceptable amount of dermal damage. Wider usage within the next two months is being suggested based on current levels of success. See General ▮▮▮▮▮ for further information regarding possible military applications.

  
  


**This operation is top secret. All communications regarding this operation must go through the proper channels and be destroyed within one hour of reading. Failure to do so is considered treason.**

***

They figured out pretty quickly that the marshal was not the top of the food chain, not by a long shot. There was no way that he was with the amount of resources and reach he had. Which meant that somewhere out there was the person truly responsible, and they were going to find whoever it was if it was the last thing they did.

They were pretty sure it wouldn’t be though. They were both very good at what they did.

Demi was the one to suggest they find out more, one night when she woke up from a nightmare about being taken back to the max security prison and branded again. She woke up in a cold sweat, screaming from behind clenched teeth, a gun in one white knuckled hand. Michelle woke up as well, moments later, eyes searching around for the threat that was not there.

“What is it?” Michelle demanded, her own gun in her hand.

Demi had to take a few deep breaths to banish the cold feel of terror from her chest before she could answer without feeling like she might scream instead of speak. That certainly wouldn’t make Michelle relax.

“Nothing,” she finally said, her voice sounding loud against the quiet of late night. “I just… a dream about the marshal is all. I think we need to find out who he was working for.”

Michelle nodded, and that was it. They left in the morning for the nearest military base. There would be answers there, or at least a path to answers.

***

# BREAKING NEWS!

## TWO WOMEN CONTINUE ATTACKS ON MILITARY LOCATIONS

_Aug. 24, 2018_

LAS VEGAS, Nev. — The two women responsible for last week’s destruction of Fort Hunter Liggett’s munitions depot have continued the destruction in Nevada. In the early hours of the morning, a training building twenty miles outside of Las Vegas was set on fire. Drivers on US Highway 95 reported smoke starting around 8:30 am and emergency resources were immediately dispatched. According to authorities, the fire had likely been burning for a few hours by the time they arrived. Three people are reported dead and several others were taken to the local hospital for smoke inhalation. No alarm was ever set off at the training building.

Investigations continue into the identity of these two women and the purpose of their attacks. We will keep our website up to date with any new news as it develops.

***

Michelle was the first one to ask about the barcodes. It made sense since she’d had hers the longest, but Demi was a little surprised she hadn’t thought about it. Maybe at the time it had just seemed like some strange new way for the government to keep track of her. They had done worse.

But the barcodes were certainly an interesting question. They were branded on, but Michelle was convinced that wasn’t the end of them. Brands were old school, and relatively pointless on the level that the marshal had implied their importance was. There had to be more to them than just a mark on their skin.

In Phoenix, they saw an acquaintance of an acquaintance of an old prison contact who they thought might have a lead on the barcodes. Or at least a lead on someone who knew about others who had been branded on not been so lucky in escaping the marshal’s grasp. They both went in armed to the teeth — fully expecting things to go wrong. They did, of course, but they got out alive and relatively unscathed.

And the figured out the next trail to follow, which was the most important thing. Flesh wounds were nothing at this point.

***

### INTERNAL MEMO: EYES ONLY

**To:** General  ▮▮▮▮▮  
 **From:** Dr.  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮  
  


**June 16, 2018**

  


####  **Subject:** Project  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ \- Test Results

  


**Test 1**

**Test Subject:** ▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮

Subject was put under a general anesthesia to receive the brand. While under, Subject was given  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ and  ▮▮▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮. Preliminary results pointed toward success, but within two hours, Subject had began vomiting and bleeding from the nose. Subject was taken to  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ but side effects could not be successfully countered. Subject was announced deceased by Dr. ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ at 3:40 pm on May 5, 2018.

**Test Outcome:** Failed

  


**Test 2**

**Test Subject:** ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮▮

Subject was put under a general anesthesia to receive the brand. While under, Subject was given  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ and  ▮▮▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮. Preliminary results pointed to success. Side effects began to present themselves after one hour and Subject was given ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮intravenously by Dr. ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮. Side effects subsided and no others presented after forty eight hours.

**Test Outcome:** Success

Further tests are encouraged with prison subjects provided by Marshal ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮.

  
  


**This operation is top secret. All communications regarding this operation must go through the proper channels and be destroyed within one hour of reading. Failure to do so is considered treason.**

***

The first time they kissed, it tasted like smoke and blood, hot and a little bitter and the best thing either of them had had in ages. It marked a change, not just in their relationship, but in their goal in this whole revenge thing. It was one thing to want revenge for yourself, it was something else entirely to want revenge for someone else too.

They were good together, both in bed and in a fight. It was something Demi had never quite had with anyone else. Trusting someone — wanting someone — like she did Michelle hadn’t been in the cards before. She liked it a lot more than she thought she would after being alone for so long. Prison tended to do that to you, she had found, and being on the run as well.

Good thing there was the two of them now, and she didn’t have to be alone anymore.

***

# BREAKING NEWS!

## BONNIE AND BONNIE HOLD SECRETARY OF DEFENSE HOSTAGE

_Sept. 1, 2018_

WASHINGTON, D.C. — In what is being called the kidnapping of the century, the Secretary of Defense was today taken hostage by two women known to the public as Bonnie and Bonnie. The two women have been travelling across the country leaving a swath of destruction in their wake. The terror they’ve caused has mostly affected military locations and it has now come to a head in a very public way.

The head of the FBI held a press conference following the kidnapping, revealing that the two women have contacted him directly with a request. While the request itself has not been made public, he assured everyone that this is not a ransom situations and that he is working directly with local police to put all available resources into the safe return of the Secretary of Defense.

We will keep our website up to date with any new news as it develops.

***

It was hard to know what to do when your life purpose had been fulfilled. Revenge was an all consuming passion, especially when it turned out that the people responsible for your pain go to the highest levels of government. But they had taken care of that, and now it was over.

For a moment, Demi wondered if this meant they’d go their separate ways now. They had grown so much closer over the past few months of travelling and fighting together, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything. Demi absolutely didn’t want Michelle to leave, most importantly because she had figured out a while ago that she loved her, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything either.

She had learned a long time ago that you rarely got what you wanted out of life.

Thankfully, it seemed like Michelle was just as reticent to split up. At least that was the message Demi got when Michelle pressed her up against the wall of their latest bland motel room, mouth hard against hers and thigh shoved between her legs. Demi imagined she could still smell a whiff of blood and smoke even though they had both had a shower when they got back.

It was fast and rough after that, but so good Demi wanted to cry. Michelle brought her off with skillful fingers and an even more skillful tongue, leaving her gasping and writhing against the rough motel sheets as she stared in awe at the woman kneeling between her legs. No matter how many times they did this, she still couldn’t believe how lucky she was.

She returned the favor once she had regained control of her limbs, kissing slowly down Michelle’s body on her way to the prize. There was a bruise still darkening on Michelle’s side, evidence of their earlier escapades. Here, in the room with just the two of them, the only sound their heavy breathing and the slick sound of skin on skin, it was hard to believe that only two hours ago they were holding one of the most powerful men in the country hostage. Oh how quickly things changed.

When they were done, lying side by side in the bed, fingers wound loosely together between them, Demi let herself really think. They had been fighting so long, and she had been in jail before that. Thinking of the future had not been something she had done.

Now, though, there was a future to look forward to. One of freedom, hopefully with Michelle at her side. It was amazing how hard she had fallen for the other woman. The marshal had certainly not taken that possibility into consideration when he had set them up to kill one another.

***

### INTERNAL MEMO: EYES ONLY

 **To:** All Personnel  
 **From:** General  ▮▮▮▮▮  
  


 **September 21, 2018**

  


####  **Subject:** Project  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ \- Urgent Update

  


All records of Project  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ are hereby ordered to be destroyed. Documents can be burned at the facility  ▮▮▮▮▮ ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ incinerator located in  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮. All other records and lab equipment can be taken to  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ for destruction. All personnel involved with Project  ▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮▮ are to report to General ▮▮▮▮▮’s office by 8:00 am on September 23, 2018. Failure to report will result in court marshall and will be considered an act of treason punishable by death.

  
  


**This operation is top secret. All communications regarding this operation must go through the proper channels and be destroyed within one hour of reading. Failure to do so is considered treason.**

***

The SWAT team turned up at a quarter to five on a Saturday morning. They had heard them coming just seconds before the door was kicked in and a smoke grenade tossed into the room. Michelle kicked it back at them with one bare foot. Demi would have been impressed if she was not too busy fighting for her life.

Somehow they got out without too many injuries, though Michelle probably had a concussion and Demi would have to keep an eye on her for the next few hours. The SWAT team was not so lucky. They were all down for the count, some more so than others.

They got in the car, thankfully without running into any of the SWAT backup that they could hear around the other side of the building, and headed out on the road. They could make it to the next town over in an hour or two, but they would not stop there. Demi was not sure how they had been located, but they had to find out. And they had to find a safe place to stop before then.

It only turned out they thought it was over. Maybe it never would be. Maybe it just meant there was still work for them to do.

***

# BREAKING NEWS!

## UNITED STATES GOVERNMENT UNDER INVESTIGATION BY UNITED NATIONS

_Sept. 30, 2018_

NEW YORK CITY — The country is in an uproar today after UN officials arrived in various locations to seize control from corrupt government at every level. The two women known as Bonnie and Bonnie thanks to their months long quest of destruction across the states, are said to have brought up evidence of human experimentation and treason, backed by the government itself.

Trials have been expedited and will start next month for all involved parties, at least those who have been apprehended thus far. UN special forces teams are currently searching for those who escaped being taken into custody. Bonnie and Bonnie disappeared after dropping evidence off at the New York City UN office, and it is likely they have continued their crusade by hunting the corrupt officials that are left.

Everyone is advised to stay home and off the streets as much as possible as the UN has announced a state of emergency for the entire country. Only those public works which are considered absolutely necessary will continue running until the UN has untangled the corruption that has taken our country by storm.

We will keep our website up to date with any new news as it develops.

**Author's Note:**

> Image credits: [top secret stamp](https://www.vecteezy.com/vector-art/124936-free-top-secret-stamps-vector), [globes](https://www.freepik.com/free-vector/world-map-icons_794581.htm), and [eagle](https://www.freepik.com/free-vector/eagle-logos_797800.htm).


End file.
